ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Building:Hideout
}} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Building Information A wise leader always has a eye on both, his allies and his enemies. The''' hideout''' allows you to hire spies who are able to provide you with information from the inside of other towns. A larger hideout provides space for more spies. *Requires: Research: Espionage Spies Once "activated" and sent on an espionage mission, the spy (for a fee) will try to infiltrate the target town. After the infiltration has been successful, the spy remains stationed in the target town, and can be assigned new orders, or recalled back to the hideout. While a spy is stationed in a town you will be able to see the levels of all the infiltrated town's building levels. Seeing an enemy town's building levels after a spy infiltrates a town does not increase the risk at all. Any trained spies, which have not been sent with espionage orders and remain in the Hideout, are working in the defence, increasing the chance of failure of enemy's espionage missions on the town they are stationed in. Risks At any stage, from infiltration to returning home, there is a certain risk of spy being caught. The risk is significantly increased a short time after the mission has been completed, so it is recommended to wait for a "cooling off" period before assigning the spy with a new order. The level of risk is also affected by the size of the town. In larger towns there are more citizens, so the chances of the spy being caught are drastically reduced. However, the opposite goes for smaller towns with fewer people. The current risk levels for each of the spies can be monitored in the "Hideout" window, "Spy on mission" section. As your hideout level increases your risk of being caught decreases. A spy can only be discovered on his way to the town or at a failed attempt of a mission, so you can plant a spy somewere and literally (with patience of course) leave a spy in a town for a year undetected if you do not do any missions. Risk = Mission Risk + Cooldown Risk + 5s + 2e - 2t - 2h Ikariam.org Where: : s is the number of spies defending the town being spied on. : e is the level of the hideout in the town being spied on. : t is the size of the town hall in the town being spied on. : h is the level of the spying player's hideout (in the town the spy was sent from). Examples Player (A) wants to spy out Player (B)'s warehouse. (A) has a level 15 hideout, (B) has a level 12 town, level 8 hideout with 7 spies in defense. Player (A) leaves the spy for several hours after it enters the town so the Cooldown Risk is 0. This mission is Inspect Warehouse. \begin{split} Risk& = Mission Risk + Cooldown Risk + 5s + 2e - 2t - 2h\\ & = Mission Risk + Cooldown Risk + 5s + 2(e - t - h)\\ & = 30 + 0 + (5*7) + (2*8) - (2*12) - (2*15)\\ & = 30 + 0 + 35 + 16 - 24 - 30\\ & = 27\% \end{split} Now, a more challenging scenario. Player (A) wants to spy out Player (B)'s warehouse. (A) has a level 32 hideout (maxed-out!), (B) has a level 20 town, level 25 hideout with 25 spies in defense. Player (A) leaves the spy for several hours after it enters the town so the Cooldown Risk is 0. This mission is Inspect Warehouse. \begin{split} Risk& = Mission Risk + Cooldown Risk + 5s + 2e - 2t - 2h\\ & = Mission Risk + Cooldown Risk + 5s + 2(e - t - h)\\ & = 30 + 0 + (5*25) + 2*(25 - 20 - 32)\\ & = 30 + 0 + 125 + 2*(-27)\\ & = 101\% \end{split} Now, for an even more challenging scenario. Player (A) wants to spy out Player (B)'s garrison. (A) has a level 32 hideout (maxed-out!), (B) has a level 25 town, level 32 hideout with 32 spies in defense. Player (A) leaves the spy for several hours after it enters the town so the Cooldown Risk is 0. This mission is Inspect Garrison. \begin{split} Risk& = Mission Risk + Cooldown Risk + 5s + 2e - 2t - 2h\\ & = Mission Risk + Cooldown Risk + 5s + 2(e - t - h)\\ & = 70 + 0 + (5*32) + 2*(32 - 25 - 32)\\ & = 70 + 0 + 160 + 2*(-25)\\ & = 180\% \end{split} So, if you do NOT want to be spied on, max out your own hideout! Spy recruitment Spy recruitment costs are 150 gold, 80 crystal, as well as a short amount of time spent on training. Unlike military units, spies require no upkeep costs. However, like military units the higher level the hideout is the less time is used for training a spy. Note that multiple spies cannot be queued. Expansion Details ;Notes